Porque, como, cuando y de quien (No) enamorarse
by anneyk
Summary: los gemelos redseb y seyram están pasando por problemas ¡¿amorosos!, cada quien con diferentes situaciones amorosas. ella no se enamora y el otro es un don juan. todos los enredos mientras sus peculiares padres; el pacifista Yoh y su controladora esposa Anna tratan de sobrellevar su matrimonio y a su pequeño e incontrolable hannah en el proceso.
1. C 1 seiry se enamora?

basta decir que obvio no tengo ningun derecho sobre la obra de shaman king, probablemente alguien por ahi en serio me odie por dejar inconclusas mis historias pasadas, o lo mas seguro es que nadie se de cuenta, quien sabe denme otra oportunidad y dejen un R&R si no les parecio tan atroz, el intento de adaptación

espero leerlos pronto. con cariño anneyk

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 – Seiry se ¡¿enamora?!**

— bueno, ¿y qué pasa si no le caes bien? — me advirtió Liz. La miré sorprendida.

— ¡¿A quién le importa?! ¡Ahora sólo se trata de enamorarse! No podemos entretenernos con pequeños detalles.

— Para serte sincera, Seiry, sigo sin entender por qué no te enamoras.

Yo solo rodé los ojos. — Vaya Liz, ya te lo he dicho mil veces: ¡es por mi hermano!

No había ninguna duda de que mis fracasos amorosos eran por culpa de un hermano de mi misma edad. Un hermano gemelo de hecho. Un hermano gemelo pesado y grosero altanero y presuntuoso . Quien quiera que se pasa toda la infancia junto a un loco como mi hermano Redseb, pierde por completo la fe en el mundo masculino y en el amor.

Tengo quince años y de momento, nunca he estado enamorada ¿algo anticuado no?. La culpa de eso sólo puede ser suya. Desde hace años, mis compañeras de curso están siempre enamoradas. Redseb también está permanentemente enamorado. Se enamora continuamente de todo lo que se mueve, tiene melena y no consigue ponerse a salvo a tiempo.

Una vez persiguió durante dos días a un chico de pelo verde y algo largo, pero lo cierto es que la metedura de pata no lo saco de onda en absoluto. «Ejem... Por detrás se le veía muy mono.» Eso fue lo único que dijo cuándo le señalé que no era una mujer si no un hombre apuesto llamado lizerg.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. Mi amiga Liz me miraba desconcertada.

— ¿Estás segura de que ha llegado el momento?

— ¡Segurísima! — Afirmé con la cabeza— . ¡Tengo la edad adecuada y quiero

saber de qué va eso de enamorarse de una vez por todas!

— pues como quieras! — dijo Liz— , entonces sigamos.

Y volvió a inclinarse sobre nuestra foto de generación del colegio.

— ¿Qué tal éste? — pregunté señalando a un chico de primer año de prepa. Parecía muy guapo y sobre todo buena onda.

— ¡Seiry! Es demasiado mayor para ti.

— No importa; no quiero casarme con él. Lo único que quiero es enamorarme.

— Pero no puedes enamorarte de alguien sólo por una foto.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

— Porque tampoco te funcionó con las estrellas de cine. Cualquier principiante se enamora primero de una estrella de cine. O de un cantante. Menos tú.

— porque no hay oportunidad de conocer a la posible víctima. Dijo con bastante desgano mi amiga que se veía bastante irritada por mi actitud, si había alguien quien entendiera todas mis razones era ella, no precisamente porque me entendiera si no porque se las había repetido tan incansablemente que incluso las sabía de memoria.

— Ok, vamos a repasar a todos los chicos del instituto — decidí con tono enérgico — Elegiré a uno y mañana lo buscaremos en el patio y me enamoraré de él.

— De acuerdo. Pero entonces deja que escojamos a uno de tercero de secundaria como nosotros.

Acepté antes de que a liz se le agotara la paciencia. Además había uno que era bastante guapo. Aunque esto era lo de menos,ya que sólo se trataba de un experimento. Señalé con el dedo al chico de la foto.

Liz lo contempló unos segundos y dijo:

— ¡Bien escogido! ¡Las chicas van locas detrás de él! .Liz asintió con un gesto.

— ¡Si puedes conseguirlo con alguien, ha de ser con él! — Meditó brevemente y

añadió— : Y si no lo consigues con él, ya puedes tirar la toalla para siempre.

— Ok. ¡Éste o ninguno! ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

— Rob.

— Qué bonito nombre. Para empezar una relación lo del nombre es un detalle

muy importante. Imagínate que me toca decir: «Klaus-Dieter viene a recogerme

a mediodía.» O: "«Kart-Friedrich y yo nos vamos hoy al cine. »

Liz rió con ganas.

— Bueno, de hecho se llama Robert, pero todos le llaman Rob. ¿A qué suena mejor, no?

— Desde luego — convine.

Liz cerró el anuario del instituto.

— ¡Ojalá funcione!

— No faltaba más, no te preocupes — la tranquilicé.

— ¿Red está en su habitación? — preguntó de repente. La respuesta, sin embargo, era obvia, porque en la habitación contigua la música retumbaba de tal forma que el papel pintado de la pared de mi habitación se abombaba siguiendo el ritmo.

— Sí— afirmé con la cabeza, y entorné los ojos haciendo una cara de enfado dedicada a mi dolor de muelas personal *mi hermano*.

— Bien. Es que aún tiene mis apuntes de mate. Quiero que me los devuelva.

— ¿Y qué hace él con tus apuntes?

— Me dijo que tenía que consultar una cosa — contestó Liz, haciendo un gesto

vago con la mano. Liz estaba a punto de levantarse cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de

golpe.

— Eh, tu amargada — gritó Red— . ¿Por qué no me explicas... que ? — Al ver a Liz, se

interrumpió— . ¡Liz! — exclamó y enseguida puso su cara de James Bond. Era su nuevo truco— . ¡La más bella de todas las mujeres! ¡Pero qué deleite para mis ojos!

Hice el gesto típico de cuando me entran ganas de vomitar. Pero Red no se alteró.

— De hecho, quería preguntarle a mi hermana, la matadilla de biblioteca, una cosa de mates.

Pero cuando te veo a ti, me olvido de cualquier problema de cálculo. ¿Te vienes a mi habitación? — dijo, coqueteando con Liz.

— Ahora mismo me disponía a ir para allá — respondió Liz, fría y directa— . Es que yo

también tengo un pequeño problema de cálculo...

— Adelante, pregúntame cuanto quieras y a la hora que quieras — exclamó Red con una sonrisa radiante.

— ¡Claro, mi hermano y las matemáticas: dos galaxias desconocidas salen al

Encuentro algo asi como un big bang catastrofico! — replique.

Red me ignoro olímpicamente , levantó a Liz de la silla y la miró fjamente a los ojos. Liz

negó con la cabeza.

— Red yo sólo quiero que me devuelvas mis apuntes.

— Tus deseos son órdenes para mí — replicó él sin inmutarse. Pero Liz no se rendía.

— ¡Mis apuntes!

— Tus ojos brillan como las estrellas en una noche estrellada.

A Red no había quien le parase. Liz, bastante harta del tema, se apartó de él y se encaminó hacia la puerta:

— Entonces voy a agarrarlos yo misma.

Red la siguió rápidamente y antes de salir de mi habitación en el pasillo exclamo con voz alta.

— Tienes razón. Vamos. Seiry no soporta ver tanta felicidad y armonía. Le salen granos.

— ¡Fuera! — exclamé lanzándole un cojín a la cabeza.

Liz puso los ojos en blanco. — Es insoportable, de verdad.

Mi hermano no le interesaba en absoluto, pero él hizo omiso con aire de perdonavidas. Cuando los dos hubieron salido de mi habitación, juré para mis adentros que jamás en la vida me comportaría como Red, aunque estuviese enamorada. Llevaría el tema sin perder la cabeza y con dignidad.

Refexioné. ¿Lograría alguna vez enamorarme de verdad? ¿Había elegido al chico adecuado para mis planes? La respuesta no podía esperar hasta el día siguiente. Conchi y Ponchi, mis peces oráculo, tenían que ayudarme.

Hacía muchos años que tenía a Conchi y Ponchi, mi tia Tamao me los había obsequiado por mi cumpleaños cuando cumpli 5 años y nuestro método de adivinación seguía un sistema altamente ingenioso: yo les formulaba una pregunta y al mismo tiempo les daba de comer. Si comían, signifcaba «sí»; pero si no hacían caso a la comida, quería decir un «no» rotundo. El «método de alimentación sí y no» era la forma más sencilla de profecía.

Además terminaba en un santiamén. La desventaja era que sólo había dos respuestas: sí o no. Cuando se trataba de situaciones más complejas, era preciso aplicar el «método de objeto». Para ello metía en el acuario un objeto que representaba el asunto en cuestión. Entonces tenía que esperar a ver qué pasaba. Y esto podía durar mucho rato. Por lo tanto, este método no era el más adecuado en caso de urgencia.

Fui al acuario, agarre un poco de comida para peces y lo eché en la pecera. La pregunta decisiva fue: - ¿He elegido bien optando por Rob? Pero no había ni rastro de Conchi y Ponchi. Di unos golpecitos con los nudillos en el cristal.

— ¡Eh, dormilones! — exclamé— . ¡Qué les pasa les he hecho una pregunta!

Conchi y Ponchi, del susto, salieron a la superficie nadando torpemente.

— Eh, ¿qué les pasa? ¡Aquí tienen comida! — Metí el dedo en el agua y la removí un poco.

Conchi y Ponchi volvieron a desaparecer. Probablemente no era buen momento para consultarles. Ya lo intentaría de nuevo más tarde.


	2. C 2 red esta en aprietos

**pueden creer que robe internet para subir el capitulo? soy una malota!. ok shaman king ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto lo hago simplemente por gusto y no recibo paga alguna, si quieren arrancarme una sonrisa dejen un review**

**aqui aparecen mis personajes favoritos red &hana :) por cierto esto esta escrito desde la perspectiva de redseb y el cap anterior de la perspectiva de seyram **

* * *

**CAP 2. Red está en aprietos**

Justamente cuando quería desaparecer con Liz en mi habitación, mi madre subió las escaleras.

— ¿Has hecho los deberes, Red? — preguntó marchando intimidantemente hacia nosotros.

— Estoy en ello — contesté rápidamente, a nadie que tuviera una neurona funcionando se le ocurriría contradecirla.

Mi madre se detuvo y nos miró con sus penetrantes ojos negros de arriba abajo, primero a mí, luego a Liz.

— Liz me ayuda en matemáticas — le dije intentando aclarar la situación.

Mi madre frunció ligeramente el ceño y clavo su dura mirada fijamente en mí , mientras se acomodaba su mechón rubio detrás de la oreja.

— Liz tiene un seis en matemáticas.

— Ah, sí, es verdad; yo la ayudo a ella — rectifqué sin pérdida de tiempo.

Mi madre hizo una mueca y con su tono más irónico y sádico dijo.

— ah si?! Mira…Qué bien. Pero tú también tienes un seis en tu última prueba. ¡¿Dos ciegos que se ayudan a ver?!...

— Le dejé mis apuntes a Red y quiero que me los devuelva — dijo Liz firmemente.

Vaya manera de abreviar.

— Red, devuélvele los apuntes a Liz y ven; quiero que hagas algo — ordenó mi madre.

Intenté oponer resistencia.

— Vaya, ¿y cuándo estudiaré matemáticas?

Mi madre esbozó una sonrisa de burla, bastante maléfica.

— ¡Como si te sirviera de algo!

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso no confías en una parte de tus propias entrañas?

— Pues no, hace demasiado tiempo que te conozco. De todas maneras, no aprenderás nada, intentarás copiar de nuevo, suspenderás otra vez y en las notas finales lo compensarás con un excelente en deportes o alguna otra materia. Vamos ahora red… — ordenó mi madre dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Fui a buscar los apuntes de Liz, se los di y, moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, seguí a mi madre.

— ¡Me parece que tu concepto de enseñanza académica no es muy adecuado, la verdad! — le

recriminé.

— Tranquilo, no te preocupes. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

Me di por vencido y, desganado, bajé tras ella las escaleras. Entró en la sala de estar. En el sofá estaba Red. Red número dos, mi hermano pequeño. No es que a mis padres no se les ocurriera un nombre distinto. De hecho, mi hermano se llama Hana.

Pero es que a mi padre, un «Asakura» de nacimiento, le obsesiona la tradición japonesa familiar.

Basta con saber los nombres que nos pusieron para darse cuenta de ello:

¡Redseb! ¡Seyram! ¡Hana! Nuestro padre se llama Yoh, nuestra madre, Anna. Ella no sabía que iba a casarse con un Asakura al que le obsesiona sus tradiciones y nombres japoneses.

Además, mi madre lucha en secreto contra esa obsesión de papá . Porque fue ella quien empezó a llamar seiry a Seyram. Y cuando mi padre protestó diciendo: «No la llames Seiry, Suena como si no perteneciera a nuestra familia», mi madre le soltó: «Pero ¿qué dices? Mi nombre no es Japonés ".

¡¿Acaso tienes un problema con que yo me llame Anna?!»

Mi padre, sorprendido, se estremeció y desde entonces Seyram se llama Seiry.

Cuando nació nuestro hermano pequeño y le pusieron el nombre de Hana (la unión de los Kanji de los nombres de mis padres yoh-anna), mi padre volvió a estar en paz con el mundo.

Ahora que hana tiene cuatro años y, tras poner mucho empeño y varios berrinches al enterarse que su nombre literalmente significa ¨flor¨, ha conseguido que todos le llamen Red, como a mí.

Le entiendo, porque lo cierto es que le sirvo de gran ejemplo. Así que desde hace un tiempo en nuestra familia hay un Red «grande» y uno «pequeño».

— Tengo que hacer las compras — dijo mi madre señalando con la cabeza a mi hermano pequeño— . He conseguido capturarlo de nuevo y no quiero tener que andar buscándole por todas partes otra vez. Así que te quedarás con él. Pueden jugar, ¡Entretenle con algo!

— Ningún problema — dije enseguida.

Es que es muy importante para sobrevivir no contradecir nunca a mi madre. No lo soporta. Es mucho más fácil primero decir que sí y luego hacer lo que te dé la gana, aunque después me castigue con lagartijas, sentadillas o una mezcla de su entrenamiento militar infernal.

— Pero no pienses que puedes largarte en cuanto yo haya salido por la puerta — me advirtió.

¿Cómo consigue descubrirme siempre el juego tan rápido?

— Cuando vuelva quiero encontrarme a Red en el mismo sitio. ¡¿Entendido?!

— ¡Claro que sí! — afirmé con la cabeza.

Mi madre respiró hondo. Me dio una fría mirada de advertencia y se dispuso a irse. No tuvo otra alternativa.

Seguro que todo hubiera salido bien si, tres minutos más tarde, no hubiera venido Kai. A mi padre Kai le cae bien. Aunque creo que debe ser porque es hijo de su amigo horo-horo y de mi ¨tia tamao¨ (en realidad ella no es pariente de línea directa de los asakura, pero se crio con mi padre y su hermano gemelo hao, así que nosotros la llamamos tía). Según mi madre, Kai es aún más caótico que yo, creo que su desagrado se debe a que horo-horo siempre saca de quicio a mi madre cuando nos visita.

De repente, Kai apareció delante de nuestra puerta con un perro. Un perro bastante grande. Una mezcla de gran danes y golden retriever. Tenía el aspecto de una escobilla de retrete gigantesca con cuatro patas.

— Te he traído un perro — me dijo Kai a modo de saludo.

— ¡Fantástico! — contesté yo— . Otros se limitan a traerte un chocolate.

Acaricié al perro, y el animal se puso contento, me saltó encima y me derribó. Yo yacía en el suelo panza arriba, y el chucho no dejaba de lamerme la cara.

— Ya veo que le caes muy bien. Bueno, entonces hasta luego — dijo Kai, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

— Eh, ¡espera! ¡Espera un momento! — grité.

Me quité el perro de encima, me levanté de golpe y, tirando a Kai de la manga,pregunté:

— Pero ¿esto qué es?

— ¿El qué?

— ¡Pues lo del perro!

— ¿Qué quieres que sea? Es un regalo para ti.

— Gracias, pero quizá convendría que me explicases alguna cosita más. ¿De quién es?

— ¡Tuyo!

Así no llegábamos a ninguna parte. Kai era de naturaleza simple (por no decir algo bobo).

— ¿Y de quién era hace dos minutos?

— Mío.

— ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo tienes perro?

Kai miró el reloj.

— Desde hace exactamente una hora y media.

Con Kai había que tener paciencia y hacer las preguntas apropiadas.

— De acuerdo. ¿Y de dónde lo has sacado?

— Del centro de acogida de animales.

— ¿Y por qué ahora lo tengo yo? Dije algo desesperado

— A mi madre no le gustan los perros.

— ¿Por qué no lo aclaraste antes de sacarlo del centro de acogida de animales!

— Quería probarlo. Le pregunté, ella dijo que no, pero pensé que cambiaría de opinión al ver a KING KONG.

— ¿King Kong?

— Si, ¿no te parece un nombre cool para un perro? Se me ocurrió a mí solito.

A decir verdad, con ese nombre no tenía ninguna posibilidad de formar parte de nuestra familia de ascendencia japonesa , pff «King Kong Asakura »no suena para nada bien.

— Le llamaré Shaman King. A mi padre le encantaba la historia acerca de cómo sus ancestros habían sido shamanes poderosos, e incluso muchas veces nos agobia a seiry y a mí con sus historias de que cuando eran niños el Tio hao y el, peleaban en imaginarias batallas shamanicas con sus perros amidamaru y espíritu de fuego.

— Como quieras — dijo Kai, generoso, sacándome de mi cavilación mental momentánea.

— ¿Y los del centro te lo dieron así, ni más?

— Sólo para probar. Mañana tengo que decirles si nos lo quedamos. Te podrías

encargar tú. Aquí está la dirección — dijo Kai entregándome un papelito.

— Oye, ¿por qué no entras un rato?

Pero Kai negó con la cabeza y dijo:

— Dentro de diez minutos tengo que estar en casa. Mi madre se ha puesto como una fiera. Tengo arresto domiciliario para el resto del día. Sólo me dio permiso para devolver el perro al centro de acogida.

— ¿Y por qué me lo traes a mí?

— Vives más cerca. No tenía ganas de recorrer otra vez todo ese camino. Kai se marchó.

Ahora teníamos un perro. Seguro que con un perro era superfácil conocer a chicas. Iría a comprobarlo enseguida. Agarre fuerte de la correa a Shaman King y me marché.

Cuando estaba en el portal del jardín, me acordé de Red.

— Eh, Red, ven un momento. Mira lo que tengo — le llamé esperanzado.

No contestaba.

— Red mira tenemos un perro.- el silencio gobernaba- Eh! Hana….- no me contestaba- eh! tu flor- grite una vez más esperanzado que al oír el significado de su nombre apareciera a darme una súper patada en el estomago pero…

Nada.

¡Oh, no! Ya sabía lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, volví corriendo a la sala de estar para cerciorarme. Efectivamente, el sitio de Red estaba vacío. La puerta de la terraza estaba abierta. ¡Maldito sea! Miré al perro.

— ¿Sabes seguir el rastro? — le pregunté mientras le acercaba un guante de Konny a la nariz.

Agarré la correa y arrastré al perro hacia fuera.

— Venga, vamos, ahora puedes demostrar que eres un héroe. Y así seguro que tendrás un sitio para dormir en esta casa.

La cosa no pintaba nada bien para mí. Sólo me quedaba confiar en que el perro entendiera la gravedad de la situación


	3. C 3 seiry le ataca un mounstruo

hola de nuevo aqui divirtiendome adaptando esta historia, de nuevo me queda decirles que shaman king no me pertenece.

espero les guste este nuevo capitulo gracias por los reviews, espero que les siga gustando la historia

* * *

3 - un monstruo ataca a Seiry

— ¡Redseb! ¡Seyram! — gritaba furiosa mi madre por toda la casa.

Cuando está furiosa, nos llama por el nombre completo. Estaba abajo, en el vestíbulo, con el pequeño Red cogido de la mano y llena de ira.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Mi madre tenía agarrada de la mano al hermano soñador e inquieto, así que concluí que preguntaba por el caótico. Bajé las escaleras.

— Ni idea. ¿Ha hecho algo malo? — pregunté.

— Efectivamente: infracción del deber de vigilancia. Tenía que cuidar de Red mientras yo hacia la compra. Al regresar vi al pequeño subido en el manzano de los Tao.

— ¿Qué hacías subido en el manzano? — pregunté dirigiéndome a mi hermano

pequeño.

— Mirar.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Mirar? ¿Mirar qué?

— Sólo mirar. Alrededor.

— Pero también lo puedes hacer desde abajo. No hace falta que subas a un árbol. Red se quedó mirando a mi madre con aire interrogante.

— Seiry tiene razón. Para mirar no hace falta subir a un árbol.

Red estaba indignado con tanta falta de comprensión:

— Claro que tengo que subir a un árbol si quiero mirar desde arriba.

Mi madre reflexionó brevemente y luego afirmó.

— Es verdad.

Entonces se agachó y cogió su cara con ambas manos. Mi madre solia ser mucho más paciente con el menor de mis hermanos que con cualquier otro integrante de la familia, bueno de cualquier otro ser humano.

— Red, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes escaparte? .Dijo mi madre seria pero firme.

— No me escapo. Sólo hago mis cosas afuera de la casa.

Mi madre movió la cabeza pacientemente.

— De acuerdo. Pero nosotros nos preocupamos si no sabemos dónde estás.

— Pero yo siempre vuelvo.

— Sí, pero nunca por tus propios pies. Siempre tenemos que buscarte. Nunca has vuelto solito a casa.

— Es que nunca he podido terminar mis cosas. Cuando hubiese terminado habría vuelto.

Mi madre dejo escapar un suspiro y, con persistencia tenaz, volvió a explicarle al pequeño Red que no puede marcharse de casa sin más, simplemente porque se le haya ocurrido algo. Se levantó y le acarició la cara.

— Ven conmigo a la cocina, vamos a hacer la cena. Papá vendrá muy pronto — le dijo y, mirándome a mí, añadió— : ¿Y Liz aún está aquí?

— No.

— ¿Me ayudas?

Antes de poder contestar, se oyó un gran estruendo procedente de la puerta de la casa. Luego oí a Redseb pegar un grito.

Mi madre aguzó los oídos y, con aire sumamente intimidante y algo belico, se colocó frente a la puerta. No quería esperar más la bronca para Redseb, y abrí la puerta de golpe.

Habría sido mejor dejarla cerrada, porque un monstruo enorme me saltó encima y me tiró al suelo. Mi madre agarró al pequeño Red con aire protector.

El monstruo saltó por encima de mí mientras yo soltaba un grito y, a continuación, Red aterrizó sobre mí; El Red grande que pesaba unos cuantos kilos más que yo.

— ¡Que no cunda el pánico! Lo tengo todo bajo control — le gritó a mi madre.

Una vez Red se hubo recuperado y levantando, pude ver lo que había pasado: el gran imbécil colgaba de la correa de un perro enorme. Mi madre lo había agarrado por el collar y había conseguido detenerlo.

Red esbozó una sonrisa.

— Eh, a relajarse todo el mundo. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

¡Y un cuento! Huí escaleras arriba y, desde la seguridad de la distancias, grité:

— ¡Un perro!

— Gracias por la aclaración, Seiry. Creíamos que se trataba de un conejillo de Indias.

— ¡Redseb! — le gritó mi madre furiosa— . ¿Qué se le ha perdido por aquí a este perro?

— Pero ¿qué te crees? ¿Qué a mí me divierte buscar un perro rastreador y recorrer toda la zona en busca de mi hermano pequeño?

— No era eso lo que te había pedido. No deberías haberle perdido de vista. Deberías haber evitado que se escapara para que no tuviésemos que volver a salir a buscarlo.

— ¡Pero si es lo que hice! — respondió Red por costumbre.

Entonces se dio cuenta de estaba más bien equivocado: los hechos contaban una historia diferente. «Bueno, lo intenté — rectifcó— . Pero ya sabes cómo es. Le das la espalda sólo un minuto, y ya no está.

Mi madre dejó escapar un suspiro.

— De acuerdo. Ahora no estoy para sermones, Quita el perro de en medio.

Red vaciló durante un instante y, finalmente, con tanta naturalidad que pudo dijo:

— El perro es nuestro.

— ¿Qué? No es nuestro perro. Hace dos horas que me fui de casa y no teníamos perro.

— Las cosas suceden muy rápido. Ahora sí que tenemos uno.

— ¡No! ¡Te equivocas! — exclamó mi madre.

— Yo no quiero un perro — dije yo.

— Pero yo sí — dijo mi hermano pequeño. Se acercó al animal y, abrazándolo, añadió— : Le llamare Amidamaru.

— Pero se llama Shaman King, además amidamaru es un nombre demasiado largo — puntualizó Redseb.

— ¡Para, para, para! — gritó mi madre— . ¡De eso nada!

— De acuerdo — dijo Redseb en un tono conciliador— . Mamá, si Shaman King no te

gusta, puedes elegir otro nombre. Tal vez Matamune como el gato de la abuela Kino, o zenki y konky como las mascotas que tuviste en casa de la abuela eliza, ya vez que si pongo atención a los relatos del abuelo fausto, madre tu mejor que nadie… pero redseb paro en su monologo al darse cuenta, de un pequeño detalle.

Mi madre tenía la respiración entrecortada y se frotaba las sienes. Eso era una señal absoluta de que nada bueno se avecinaba

— No quiero ningún perro en casa. Ni Shaman King , ni Amidamaru . ¡Con ustedes ya tengo suficiente!

Redseb puso cara de ofendido.

— Ya no sé qué pensar: me preocupo, me esfuerzo, consigo un perro para que mi hermano pequeño tenga alguien con quien jugar y ¿qué ocurre? Ingratitud, reproches…

— ¡Para el discurso ahora mismo! Si queremos un perro doméstico en nuestra familia, primero hay que hablarlo No puedes traer un perro sin más y esperar que salte de alegría.

Su mirada cayó sobre el pequeño Red, que no dejaba de acariciar y besar al perro.

— Aunque lo hayas hecho con la mejor intención del mundo — agregó.

— Pero yo sí que quiero un perro — dijo de nuevo mi hermano pequeño.

Mi madre le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Redseb y dijo:

— Ya hablaremos más tarde.

A continuación se marchó a la cocina: afortunadamente se había olvidado de que la tenía que ayudar, así que desaparecí rápidamente en mi habitación.

Poco después, oí acercarse el coche de mi padre. Ojala él tuviera suficiente Sentido común para poner al perro de patitas en la calle, quizás incluso junto a Redseb.


	4. C4 red tiene una charla con su padre

hola de nuevo actualizando, apenas y vi un review solitario, pero ni modos aun asi sigo actualizando

* * *

4 - en el que Red y su padre tienen una conversación seria

Al parecer, mi madre había condenado a mi padre a que me pidiera cuentas y después me castigara de por vida.

Pero ése no fue el problema. Como cada noche, volvió muy cansado del despacho.

En esos casos ni siquiera escuchaba, sólo quería estar en paz. Me llamó a la sala de estar, se sentó en el sofá y se quedó mirándome sin pronunciar palabra.

Primero pensé que estaba realmente enojando pensando a mejor manera de castigarme, pero luego me di cuenta de que simplemente estaba pensando con intensidad.

— ¿Qué es lo que quería de ti? — murmuró.

Mi padre me cae bien y por eso le ayudé. Además, quería acabar con la conversación lo antes posible. De hecho, sólo la mantuvimos por amor a su mujer.

— Se trata del perro.

— Ah, claro — dijo, radiante— . Bueno, ¿y de dónde sacaste este perro?

— No fue nada fácil. Tuve que convencer a Kai — le expliqué— . Pero no le pagué ni un céntimo — añadí consciente de que eso le iba a gustar.

Estaba impresionado de verdad.

— Y ten en cuenta su tamaño. Para ser gratis, es mucho perro — proseguí— . Un perro pequeñísimo a veces ya vale quinientos pesos o incluso más.

— Sí, pero cuanto más grande es el perro, más come — señaló mi padre.

Vaya, parecía estar más despierto de lo que había creído, la verdad es que mi padre siempre andaba con una expresión relajada por la vida, y tenía esa fabulosa frase de "todo se solucionara" que muchas veces tranquilizaba las preocupaciones de mi madre y otras simplemente le crispaban los nervios.

— Pero éste no — le tranquilicé— . Apenas come.

— ¿Quién lo dice?

— Kai.

— Kai, ¡ese Einstein de pacotilla! ¡Ja, ja!, — exclamó mi padre en tono amable moviendo la cabeza.

De acuerdo, fue un punto para mi padre. Ese argumento no era convincente.— Pero se consigue su comida solito. Al fin y al cabo, es un perro, y en el bosque también deben de sobrevivir de alguna manera. Tú siempre te quejas de los conejos y de los topos que se meten en el jardín, pues a partir de ahora los atrapará Shaman King.

— ¿Shaman King? — repitió mi padre abriendo los ojos con especial brillo en los ojos e interés, como si acabara de acaparar toda su atención en la plática cuando escucho ese nombre.

¡Bingo!

— Por supuesto: ¡Shaman Kingl! ¿O acaso crees que aceptaría como regalo un perro cuyo nombre no respetase las tradiciones familiares «asakura»?

Mi padre estaba radiante ante tanto sentido de familia. El perro se quedaba, ni siquiera tenía que usar el chantaje emocional de las mascotas que el había tenido en su tierna infancia.

Mientras tanto, mi madre ya había acostado a Red y, tras entrar en la sala, se sentó cómodamente en el gran sillón.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Le has dejado claro que el perro tiene que marcharse? — le preguntó a mi padre.

— que ¿Shaman King?

— Deja de llamarle Shaman King como si ya perteneciera a la familia — le regañó.

— ¿Y por qué no podemos tener un perro? Pregunto mi padre un poco confundido

— ¡Por la simple razón de que será demasiado trabajo para mí!

— Pero escucha, un perro tampoco es tanto trabajo. De todas formas estás todo el día en casa y sólo tienes que ocuparte del hogar y del pequeño Red. ¡Los mayores ya no son una carga! ¡Hay muchas cosas que ya se resuelven solas!

Mi padre había tocado nada sutilmente ese tema escabroso aún tenía buenas posibilidades de librarme pronto. Me levanté para esfumarme lo más discretamente posible, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, le oí decir:

— Ya me gustaría a mí tener una vida como la tuya. Te la cambiaría enseguida: quedarme en casa a cuidar del hogar y de los hijos, incluso puedes ver telenovelas y comer galletas en lugar de tener que afanarme día tras día en el despacho y aguantar a empleados pesados y clientes malhumorados.

— ¿Cómo dices? — resopló con ira mi madre, a punto de perder el control.

¡Ahora me cautivaba el asunto! Me detuve.

— ¡Pues es verdad! — añadió mi padre— . Puedes disponer de tu tiempo con toda libertad. Si hoy no te apetece lavar o recoger, entonces lo haces mañana. Eres tu propio jefe.

— No soy mi jefe en absoluto, ¡soy la esclava de la familia!

— Avísame en cuanto quieras cambiar — dijo mi padre.

Un error. Un error mega grande. De repente, mi madre se volvió poco a poco, se levantó, se colocó delante de mi padre y, en un tono frío y tranquilo, dijo:

— De acuerdo, como quieras, querido. Vamos a cambiar. Tú te ocupas de la casa y de los hijos, y yo voy al despacho.

Mi padre no entendía la gravedad de la situación.

— ¡Cómo si fuera tan sencillo! Sería el primero que lo aceptaría con entusiasmo, créeme.

— ¡Bueno! — dijo mi madre en un tono todavía más glacial— . no es tan difícil: a partir de mañana me voy al despacho.

Esbocé una sonrisa, No era tan descabellado como quizá podía parecer, porque mis padres tienen un estudio de abogados en el que mi madre ya trabajaba de vez en cuando. En las cuestiones importantes, como por ejemplo los juicios, mi madre era tan competente como mi padre. Él hablaba con los clientes, iba a los tribunales , daba instrucciones y mantenía ocupados a la secretaria y al resto del personal. Y eso de mantener ocupada a la gente. Nadie mejor que yo para saberlo.

— Eh, bueno, eh… todo esto suena muy bien, pero no te creas que es tan fácil.

Al parecer, mi padre tenía un mal presentimiento.

— Deja que lo intente — insistió mi madre— . Tendrás mi vida bonita. ¡Y yo la tuya tan pesada!

Mi padre no quería tirar la toalla tan fácilmente.

— Pero ¡no podemos cambiar los papeles tan fácilmente, sin más ni más!

— ¿Por qué no? Es nuestro despacho. ¡Podemos hacer lo que nos dé la gana!

— No estoy tan seguro — murmuró mi padre.

A mi madre no había quién la parara.

— Pongámoslo en manos de la suerte. Yo me ocuparé del negocio, y tú, de la casa. Y cuando estés harto de la casa y de los hijos y supliques de rodillas que quieres volver al despacho, entonces volvemos a cambiar.

— ¡Puf! — soltó mi padre con las últimas fuerzas— . Suplicar de rodillas…

Entonces se desplomó.

— Bueno, ¡en tal caso, ya está decidido! — dijo mi madre en tono triunfal. Estaba de tan buen humor que daba miedo.

Le esbocé una sonrisa a mi padre. Y dije — Ahora que vas a ser la señora Asakura, ¿quieres que te llamemos mamá? ¿O te gusta más mamaíta o mamita?

— ¡Fuera! — gruñó mi padre.

Mi madre llevaba un rato señalándome la puerta con el dedo estirado y con cara de enfado.

— ¿De verdad lo harán ? ¿Intercambiaran papeles?- dije con un dejo de preocupación

— ¡Fuera! — me bufó también mi madre.

No era buena señal.


	5. C5 el encuentro tormentoso

5 - en el que Seiry tiene un encuentro tormentoso con Rob

¡Rob! ¡Rob! ¡Rob! ¡A la mañana siguiente me enamoraría de Rob! Ya no podía pensar en nada más. ¿Cómo se sería nuestro primer encuentro?

Necesitaba información más detallada. Conchi y ponchi tenían que ayudarme. Metí mi collar del corazoncito en el agua. Ambos peces se acercaron y pasaron el uno junto al otro tan cerca del corazoncito que creí que iban a provocar un choque.

¿Qué querían decirme con eso? ¿Un primer encuentro tormentoso? ¿Amor a primera vista? ¿Un gran amor sempiterno? Mientras estaba especulando aún, Redseb entró con precipitación en mi habitación.

— Oye, hay buenas noticias: ¡nuestros padres van a intercambiar los papeles!

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Papá se quedará en casa, y mamá se irá a trabajar.

— ¿Y quién se ocupará de la casa?

— Pues papá.

— ¡Pero si no tiene ni idea!

Red movió la cabeza con aire radiante.

— Sí. ¡Ahí está lo bueno! ¡Será un puro caos! ¡Será la mejor época de nuestra vida!

Le miré con cara confusa. Entonces entendí, y esbocé una sonrisa.

— ¡Ah, claro!

Red movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

— Exacto. Sin obligaciones, sin control, sin reproches, sin más medidas educativas: ¡seremos libres!

— Estupendo. Entonces tómate la libertad de salir de mi habitación.

Todavía no había acabado el juego pregunta-respuesta con conchi y ponchi. Pero Red hizo caso omiso. Su mirada cayó sobre mi espejo de pared, se pasó la mano por el pelo con autosufciencia, forzó una sonrisa con aire imperturbable y dijo:

— Hola, mi nombre es Redseb, Redseb Asakura.

Me atraganté.

— ¿Otra vez el numerito de Bond? ¡No, por favor!

— Pero si a las mujeres les gusta.

— ¡Ni pizca! Y deja ya de probar tus nuevas estupideces de don juan con mis amigas.

— No estoy probando muecas, ¡estoy enamorado!

— ¡¿No me digas?! ¡¿De todas mis amigas?!

— Sí. ¡¿Y qué culpa tengo yo?!

— ¡Estas chiflado! Es imposible. ¡No se puede estar enamorado de media docena de chicas a la vez!

— ¡¿Ah, no?! ¡Ya ha hablado la experta en asuntos amorosos! ¡Antes de andar opinando sobre el amor deberías experimentarlo aunque fuese una sola vez!

— Quizá no me apetece enamorarme.

Red movió la cabeza con aires provocador.

— Razón número uno: no necesito tener tratos con un niñato como tú.

Red esbozo una sonrisa.

— Razón número dos: no necesito escuchar majaderías como: «Tus ojos brillan como las estrellas.»

Red se rió todavía con más ganas.

— Ya veo que no tienes razones convincentes. «Las uvas no están maduras todavía», dijo el muy zorro.

Entonces me puse furiosa. — ¡Las frases necias son tu fuerte! Puedo darte páginas enteras de razones en contra del amor.

— De todos modos, no podrás hacer nada contra el amor. Viene solito.

— ¿Ah si? ¡De eso nada! — exclamé enérgicamente. Yo era el mejor ejemplo de lo contrario— . Estoy convencida de que el amor se lo han inventado los expertos publicitarios para vender sus productos.

— Pufff — hizo Red— . ¿Qué tal una conspiración por parte del gobierno?

— Seguro que la industria cinematográfca también está en el ajo. — Me encontraba en mi elemento— . El mejor ejemplo es Santa claus. Hay un montón de películas sobre santa clausl, y todo el mundo sabe que en realidad ni siquiera existe. Pero, como se vende bien, seguimos aferrados a esa creencia, como si viviera.

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿Y qué? ¡Piensa un poco, tonto! Con el amor pasa lo mismo. Hay miles de películas sobre el amor, así que los del marketing dejan que pensemos que existe. Y tú eres el mejor ejemplo. ¡Es increíble lo crédula que es la gente! ¡Te has dejado engañar totalmente!

Red se rió de forma estruendosa.

Logro sacarme de quicio— ¿Por qué no me dices una razón por la que valga la pena enamorarse? — le pregunté.

— Hay miles de razones por las que vale la pena enamorarse — dijo mi hermano

— Vale. Oye, no tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo contigo: tú haces una lista, y yo haré otra. ¡Ya veremos entonces si hay más razones a favor o en contra!

— No hay problema, te la puedo dar dentro de un cuarto de hora. Si eso es una apuesta, vas a perder.

— Pufff… No lo dices en serio.

Antes de que Red pudiera contestar, irrumpió mi madre en la habitación y nos dijo que nos fuéramos a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Liz me esperaba con impaciencia en el patio del colegio.

— ¡Por fin! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Tenemos planes!

— ¿Dónde está Rob? ¿Lo has visto ya? — le pregunté emocionada.

— ¡Está ahí! — susurró señalando con el dedo hacia el otro lado del patio.

¡Efectivamente! Allí estaba Rob. Con otros chicos. En realidad estaba mucho más guapo. Era perfecto. Esta vez lo conseguiría. Estaba segura.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Cómo que «y»?

— ¿Notas una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago?

— No.

— ¿Te mareas?

Refexioné. — Un poquito.

Liz estaba visiblemente emocionada— Muy bien. Es el primer síntoma de estar enamorada.

Moví la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

— En absoluto. Es sólo porque esta mañana me he tomado el jugo de naranja en ayunas, y no me sienta muy bien.

— ¡Lástima! ¿Te late más rápido el corazón?

— No.

— ¿Te sudan las manos?

— No.

— Oh, Seiry, entonces esta vez tampoco ha funcionado — dijo Liz claramente decepcionada.

— Qué va, es que aún no he empezado con el enamoramiento.

— ¿Y ahora qué haces?

Tenía los ojos clavados en Rob.

— Me fijo en todos los detalles.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Liz.

— Nada.

Era terriblemente difícil, la verdad. Liz respiró hondo y dijo:

— Que te enamoraras de él a primera vista era el plan A. Ahora toca el plan B.

— ¿Tengo que conocerle? — pregunté.

— Exactamente.

Me lo temía. Liz me miraba con una cara llena de expectación.

— Tienes que hacer algo para llamar su atencion.

— Ya se, pero ¿qué hago? — pregunté.

— Lo que dijimos ayer. Te ríes con ganas, echas cabeza hacia atrás. La sacudes enérgicamente y apartas el cabello de la cara.

— Oh, no, no lo haré — repuse con contundencia— . Es totalmente indigno.

Además, ya no está.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor.

— ¡Cielos, Liz! Ya ha sonado el timbre. Ya no queda nadie en el patio. ¡Tenemos que entrar!

Corrimos a toda prisa hacia la puerta de entrada. ¡Catapún! Choqué con algo y caí al suelo. Liz tuvo suerte: lo esquivó a tiempo. ¿Acaso fue ésa la razón por la que me hizo esa señal de victoria?

— Perdón, no te vi — dijo mi contrincante accidental cogiéndome de la mano para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo.

Prácticamente había perdido el conocimiento. No veía más que unas cuantas estrellitas girando a mí alrededor y el rostro radiante de Liz. Me levanté a duras penas y le solté al chico:

— Pero ¡¿dónde tienes los ojos?! Porque no te fijas por donde caminas!

Liz se acercó horrorizada. — ¡No ha querido decir eso!

— ¡Claro que sí! — gruñí. ¿Qué le pasaba a Liz?

El mocoso se volvió y salió por la puerta. Liz movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

— ¡Era Rob! ¡¿Cómo has podido?! ¡Era una ocasión única! Estaba tan orgullosa de ti, de lo bien que habías maquinado el plan C…

— ¿Plan C?

— ¡Contacto corporal! — me regañó Liz— . Era perfecto y tú lo has estropeado todo.

¿De veras había chocado con Rob? Deje vagar mi mirada por el patio. Efectivamente. Allí estaba Rob recogiendo su mochila, que, al parecer, se le había olvidado. Era realmente muy guapo. ¡Con que había chocado con Rob!

— ¿Y notas algo? — preguntaba Liz.

Afirmé con la cabeza. Liz esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

— Muy bien. ¿Qué?

— Un dolor muy desagradable cerca del coxis.

Liz dejó escapar un suspiro y dijo:

— Estoy hablando de un susto agradable o algo por el estilo. Alguna señal que nos demuestre que te has enamorado de él.

Negué con la cabeza.

— ¡No es buena señal! — exclamó Liz pronosticando la desgracia.

— Tonterías. Todo va a las mil maravillas. El plan B ha funcionado a la perfección.

Le he conocido. En cuanto haya hablado más con él, me enamoraré enseguida. Segurísimo.

Durante la clase de física refexioné. ¿Qué pasaría si mi suposición fuera acertada y el amor no fuese más que una invención? ¿Qué pasaría si el amor realmente no existiera? Entonces, ¿por qué todo el mundo cae en la trampa? Abrí mi cuaderno. Sin duda alguna, era algo muy positivo que no me hubiese enamorado. Por que si ahora estuviera enamorada de Rob, no pararía de pensar en él. Ya no podría concentrarme en clase, porque no sería capaz de sacármelo de la cabeza. Y, por las tardes, ya no podría hacer mis deberes, en primer lugar, porque ya no recordaría lo que se había dicho en clase y, en segundo lugar, porque Rob seguiría en mi cabeza.

Mis notas empeorarían drásticamente y necesitaría clases particulares, aunque no me servirían de nada, porque tampoco podría concentrarme. Probablemente llenaría mis cuadernos con su nombre y dibujaría corazoncitos en todas partes.

Ya no sería yo misma. Sufriría un cambio de personalidad y mis padres…

Como desde muy lejos y superbajito, oí que alguien me llamaba por mi nombre. Luego

noté que me daban un golpecito en las costillas y oí que Liz siseaba:

— seiry.

La miré sorprendida.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté.

Señalaba hacia la pizarra con la cabeza. Nuestro profesor de física me miraba expectante y, con él, la clase entera.

— Bueno, Seyram, puesto que vuelves a hallarte entre nosotros, ¿serías tan amable de leernos tus resultados?

— Eh… Ejem, claro — dije, algo confusa.

Al parecer, la clase había empezado sin darme cuenta. Al mirar mi cuaderno de física me llevé un buen susto: por lo menos había escrito diez veces el nombre Rob. Llevada por el pánico, hojeé el cuaderno de cabo a rabo: gracias a Dios no encontré ningún corazón.

— ¿Qué pasa Seyram? ¿Pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo?

Me puse roja y murmuré compungida.

— Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención.

¡Ahora tenía por lo menos una decena de razones por las que no hay que enamorarse! Le tocaba a otro decir la lección. De repente había caído en la cuenta: «¡Dios mío!», pensé. ¡Claro! Allí estaba el «encuentro tormentoso» que habían pronosticado conchi y ponchi. ¡El choque con Rob! Las señales eran correctas.

Conchi y ponchi si tenían razón. ¡Pufff! Rob era la persona adecuada. ¡No debía darme por vencida!

— Seyram, ¿no te encuentras bien? — preguntó preocupado mi profesor de física.

Le miré con cara radiante y respondí:

— ¡Estoy mejor que nunca profesor!


End file.
